


A Rogue Among Heros

by JC_The_Blazing_Fox



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, New story, S.H.I.E.L.D - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JC_The_Blazing_Fox/pseuds/JC_The_Blazing_Fox
Summary: A hero in blue. A nefarious plot. And one spider-based boy hero, caught in the middle. Can the pair work together to stop the people in the shadows? And can they work past the feelings the two are developing?





	A Rogue Among Heros

New York, the melting pot of the world. Where all the big people come. Also where all the big crime happens. Take the attack on Times Square, for instance! A couple HYDRA agents have decided to set up a pretty big bomb, which, judging from the looks of it, could turn Times Square into Times Crater. Fortunately, Spidey was on the case! With a masked smirk, he leapt off the top of a building, and fired off a web, swinging into action. With a few thwips, and a flip just for good measure, he landed in the middle of the HYDRA group.

“Heya guys! Hope I’m not crashing the party!” All heads swiveled to face the teen hero, who would sweatdrop. “Uuummmm….” And with that, the group of baddies would all raise their guns in unison.  
“Kill him!” With that, they would open fire. Fortunately, Spiderman’s reflexes were up to tier, and he would manage to cartwheel out of the way just in time, moving behind a car, using it as a shield.

“Aww, come on guys, can’t we just shut off the bomb, and-” A bullet would bounce off near his head. “EEK!” Spiderman would duck, the HYDRA agents fanning out in a flanking pattern.  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a baton would come spinning into view, smacking into the head of an agent. The others would suddenly stop shooting, looking around, just for a second HYDRA to get hit in the head by another baton. “Who the hell is throwing these things?!” Said the guy in the center, most likely the boss.

In front of the boss, from thin air, a person would appear. Tall, wearing a tight latex bodysuit, with a blue primary, with black stripes going down his arms, and the area around his chest silver, with an eagle on it. Along with that, he had a silver domino mask, and a smirk on his face. “Sorry boys. Am I interrupting something?” In a blink, the mysterious newcomer would spin back, kicking the head of the group so hard, that he went flying.

“What the he-” The stranger would flip, landing on his hands, his legs wrapping around the neck of one, and flipping the opposite direction, bringing him down. Spidey would stare, dumbstruck. How did this guy even learn to do this?! It sorta reminded him of Black Widow’s way of fighting!

Landing on his feet, he would hold out his hands, a low humming barely hearable filling the air, the two batons flying back into his hands, and he would twirl them. “Damn, I love my gear.” He would swing his arms out, smacking two in the face, spinning to kick another in the gut, followed by a smack to the head with the baton.

Spider-man just couldn’t believe his eyes. Some new hero, who he had never heard or seen of, was kicking the butt of multiple HYDRA agents with ease? And making puns? He’s got style. Shaking his head, the spider-based hero leapt out of cover, firing off a few web pellets, trapping one of them in place. And with a resounding smack, the last one would be knocked out via baton.

The new hero would let out a whistle. “Nice, Spider-man. Those webs would certainly come in handy, hmm?” Spidey would blush slightly under his mask, scratching the back of his head.

“Well, y-you’re not so bad yourself! I mean, you’re pretty skilled!” Spiderman would stutter. “Wait, the bomb! How do we-” The boy in blue would walk up to the bomb, pulling a device off his belt. He would stick it to the side of the bomb, pressing a button. A beep, beep, and then a hiss, and smoke would pour out of it.

“There we go! Bomb’s disabled. All yours, Spider.” He would give a little salute with the baton, backing up after taking the device. “Who knows, maybe we’ll see each other again! I certainly wouldn’t mind~” He laughs, turning away, starting to walk off. 

“Hey, wait a second!” Spiderman would hold out his hand. “Who are you?!”

The boy in blue would turn back, smirking. “You can call me….”

“Rogue.”


End file.
